


Speak Now - Jarrich

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is about to marry Erlich, until Jared intervenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now - Jarrich

“You know, Erlich’s bachelor party was actually fun and had strippers and shit,” Gilfoyle said as he and Dinesh walked into Jared’s apartment for the bachelor party he was throwing Richard.

“I know. I figured since Richard and Erlich are sharing their groomsmen, I should at least make Richard’s party distinctive,” Jared said. “So, I went in the opposite direction.”

“The opposite of actually fun?” Gilfoyle asked.

“Guys, go easy on Jared, he planned this whole party,” Richard said.

“Party?” Dinesh repeated, looking around the apartment, which was decorated with some streamers and had a few mimosas on the coffee table. 

“Yeah, and it’s awesome,” Richard said earnestly.

Jared grinned proudly. “Thank you. I got a bunch of movies for a wedding themed marathon. The Wedding Singer, My Best Friend’s Wedding, Runaway Bride, The Wedding Planner…”

Dinesh and Gilfoyle exchanged a look and then Gilfoyle said, “None of those movies have people marrying the person they’re actually engaged to in the beginning.”

“Oh yeah?” Jared asked. “That’s a fun little note.” He played the first movie and then sat down on the couch. Everyone else took their seat and grabbed a drink.

Half an hour into The Wedding Singer, Richard said, “This guy does kind of remind me of Erlich.”

“Please elaborate on how that guy who she doesn’t end up with reminds you of the guy you’re marrying tomorrow,” Gilfoyle said.

“No, I mean, not in a bad way, just he’s very-- he has a lot of good qualities. He and Drew Barrymore don’t have a lot in common so I see why she would end up deciding not to marry him,” Richard said.

Jared turned to look at him. 

Richard looked at the floor and said, “I mean, marriage is about loyalty and who’s there for you and who’s supported you. Which Erlich has always done.”

“It’s also about who you’re attracted to and enjoy being around in a romantic way,” Dinesh said.

“Yeah, all of that too,” Richard said with a nod.

“Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to get you a cup of water?” Jared asked him.

“That would be great. Thanks, Jared,” Richard said. 

When Jared came back with a cup of water, Richard thanked him again.

“Yes, thank you for always being there for Richard,” Gilfoyle said. 

 

The day of the wedding, the groomsmen were waiting for Richard and Erlich to walk down the aisle. Jared whispered to Dinesh, “Do you think Richard likes me?”

“I don’t think anyone likes you,” Dinesh whispered back.

“I mean...do you think he likes me? That’s a ridiculous question to ask the day of his wedding. I’m sorry,” Jared said.

“He absolutely does like you,” Gilfoyle said.

“Yeah, it’s really obvious,” Dinesh said.

“But, today he’s busy making a huge mistake, so nothing you can do about it now,” Gilfoyle said.

Jared frowned thoughtfully.

He watched as the two grooms walked down the aisle. Richard caught his eye. He looked at Jared with the sad, helpless look he’d given him thousands of times. And in the past, Jared had always done something about it. He’d find some way to help Richard out everytime he thought he was backed into a corner. 

When the priest said “speak now or forever hold your peace”, Jared thought about that look.

“Um, excuse me,” he said. He cleared his throat and said a little louder, “Excuse me?” 

Everyone turned to look at him. 

“I just wanted to very quickly make sure this is really what you want, Richard?” He stood their awkwardly, frowning as it really set in how weird this is.

“Um…” Richard looked around. 

Erlich frowned, looking between Richard and Jared. He squeezed Richard’s hand and said, “It’s alright.”

“It is?” Richard asked.

“Richard, all I want is for you to be happy. And for me to have an incredible, epic wedding that everyone will remember. If neither of those things involves you actually marrying me...so be it. You should do what you want.”

Richard looked at him with relief and hugged him before walking over to Jared.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier,” he said. 

“Me too,” Jared said. “The timing never felt right…”

“Yeah, whereas now the timing is amazing,” Dinesh said as he looked out over Richard and Erlich’s confused friends and family. 

“I love you,” Jared told Richard.

“I love you too,” Richard told him. Jared leaned down and kissed him.

“Love,” Erlich said. “All thanks to me.” He felt weird still standing at the altar at this point and started walking away. “Skinny ass ghost looking motherfucker,” he murmured.


End file.
